The present invention relates to inflation equipment for inflatable devices. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an inflation valve of a puncture disc design for use with inflatable devices such as life rafts and the like.
Inflatable devices are commonly used for a wide variety of applications. For instance, inflatable devices include life rafts and life vests used as emergency floatation devices. Such inflatable devices provide the advantage of allowing small storage space while simultaneously being adapted to inflate quickly when use is desired. Inflation valves are commonly used on these inflatable devices, allowing a user to manually trigger the inflation valve, to inflate the device. Known valves typically contain a large number of parts, which create the potential for undesirable mistakes in the assembly process. For example, puncture valves and rupture valves can mistakenly be reversed, potentially resulting in either one of the discs operating improperly.
Additionally, certain inflatable devices may be subject to a vacuum environment. Conventional inflation valves are typically not designed to operate under vacuum conditions, and are not properly sealed to prevent leakage of compressed gas prior to or during inflation.
Lastly, conventional devices also suffer from restricted fluid flow paths for passage of gas through the inflation valve once the valve is activated for inflation. These restricted passages for fluid flow result in an inefficient transfer of compressed gas from the inflation valve to the inflation device.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an inflation valve having more efficient flow passages for gas transfer.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an inflation valve having interchangeable rupture and puncture discs.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an inflation valve operable under vacuum conditions.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.